It is well known that a plurality of devices utilize long lengths of cord in order to extend their function. These devices may utilize the long lengths of cord as a means of receiving power but could also use the long lengths of cord as a mean of extending the reach of communicating with other devices through a plurality of means. Although the specific use of the long lengths of cord vary between the plurality of devices, the long lengths of cord are almost always wrapped in a cord bundle in order to conserve storage space. Typically, after a user is finished using a device, they would spool the long length of cord into a cord bundle by wrapping the long length of cord around the length of their forearm. The user would then remove their arm from the center of the cord bundle and place the cord for storage. While these cord bundles are a convenient means of organizing and storing long lengths of cord, the lack of a physical spool retaining the shape of the cord bundle makes them prone to entanglements upon unwinding.
Although the issue of entanglements upon unwinding a cord bundle is well known, adequate solutions for preventing entanglements are not readily available. The majority of the prior art describes apparatuses that prevent entanglements, but require the long length of cord to be initially spooled and stored on a particular apparatus or device in order to function properly. This pre-requisite hinders the functionality of the existing prior art and fails to provide an adequate solution for preventing entanglements upon unwinding an existing cord bundle.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a collapsible cord holder is an apparatus that is specifically designed to prevent entanglements when unwinding an existing cord bundle. The collapsible cord holder accomplishes this through the use of an extendable arm assembly that is pivotally coupled to a handle assembly and secured in both an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration through a locking mechanism. The arm assembly is able to arcuately expand beyond the diameter of the cord bundle in order to apply tension facilitating the unwinding of the cord bundle. The handle assembly permits an axial rotation of the cord bundle mounted on the collapsible cord holder in order to facilitate unwinding and prevent entanglements. The locking mechanism provides a secure engagement in the expanded configuration allowing the apparatus to transition into the collapsed configuration in order to allow for facilitated insertion into existing cord bundles, additionally the collapsed configuration provides a means of facilitated storage when not in use.